les déboires de Shikamaru!
by Neko-Hoshi-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple ShikaTema. Majoritairement: un Shikamaru amoureux malgré lui et une Temari qui à tendance à en profiter mais aussi le contraire ;D. #HS :je met "complète" mais je les rajouterais au fur et à mesure#. Bref, venez lire plutôt ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Les lecteurs du jour bonjour, lecteurs du soir bonsoir ! x)**

**D'abord, petite explication du pourquoi du comment de cette petite fic **: c'est l'une des premiers fics que j'ai écrit sur Naruto. Un petit délire sans prétentions (encore, oui je sais ! xD) au parfum du ShikaTema. Je n'avais pas prévu de la poster mais bon finalement je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? (plus des événements =D)

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! )**

_(Disclamer toujours sur mon profil)_

****LES DEBOIRES DE SHIKAMARU****

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Non, franchement qu'est qui lui avait prit d'accepter ?

Enfin, tout le monde le connaissait ! Il n'était pas bon, particulièrement… Pas doué pour certaines choses…

D'ailleurs ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, il était plutôt fainéant dans son genre.

Alors qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter sans broncher ? C'était qu'il n'avait pas grogné, ni rien !

Pas même une petite moue pour prouver son ennui!

Qu'il le faisait, mais que ce n'était pas de cœur joie.

Non, presque comme l'autre imbécile blond, il s'était mis à sourire de toutes ses dents et avait accepté, tout guilleret.

Sans blague, il avait pété un plomb à cet instant !

Ou était-ce un peu avant…Oui cela coïncidait avec_ son_ arrivée à Konoha, donc six semaines et trois jours...

Evidement, ça ne s'était pas montré tout de suite, ça avait prit son temps.

Ça prenait toujours son temps ces choses là !

C'était le genre de la bestiole qui préfère vous manger à petit feu et quand vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous reste plus beaucoup de lucidité… et bien c'est déjà trop tard !

Bref, il était devenu aussi idiot que l'imbécile blond et c'était bien ça faute de ne s'être pas méfié.

Mais là...comme même... c'était pousser le bouchon !

Lui? La pelouse ?

Non, mais franchement !

Tenez, on lui aurait dit il y a quelques années qu'il n'y aurait pas crut !

Il aurait même rit.

Il ne comprenait pas son père quand ce dernier agissait de cette façon alors, évidemment, ça l'aurait fait marrer plus qu'autre chose !

Il n'y aurait pas crut du tout.

Quelle naïveté !

Croire un seul instant que l'amour n'était qu'une maladie, qui ne touchait que certains spécimens et encore, fallait vraiment avoir la poisse pour finir dans cet état, et bien, c'était sacrément idiot de sa part !

Surtout quand on voyait son père il y avait de quoi s'inquiété pour lui !

S'aurait put être génétique tomber amoureux…

Et voilà qu'il divaguait encore !

Ah ! L'amour !

...Comme même ça poussait loin !

Si on lui avait dit un jour que lui, Shikamaru Nara, se retrouverait à tondre la pelouse pour une fille, sans que personne ne l'oblige à le faire ou qu'il n'y ait pari là dedans, et là encore il ne pariait jamais, il n'y aurait pas crut! Et puis, peut-être que, finalement, Temari était une sorcière… Ce n'était pas idiot, et ça expliquerais bien des choses… Mais alors sa mère devait aussi en être une…Ralala ! C'était compliqué tout cela ! Ou, vraiment, il ne comprenait rien à l'amour !

Il soupira.

Il en était où déjà ?

Ah oui !

Tondre !

…**Reviews ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tadam ! Et voilà un deuxième OS (enfin ! trois siècles plus tard, j'avais vraiment zéro imagination jusqu'à là mais en dirait que le beau temps d'aujourd'hui m'a inspiré niark, niark, niark *est toute fière d'elle*)

**Bref, bref, bref, j'espère que ce deuxième OS vous plaira et …Bonne lecture ! )**

**Température.**

Allonger dans un transat ses jambes nues légèrement replié. Sa robe couvrant à peine ses cuisses exposées au soleil. Une robe légère en mousseline rose poudré, avec de fines bretelles qui reposaient sur ses épaules nues, si délicate qu'un coup de vent aurait put la soulever. Il en était sûr, un seul coup de vent et…

Sa chevelure blonde rayonnait au soleil. Détachée et plus rebelle que jamais elle formait comme une crinière dorée autour de son visage. Son visage qui était serein. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Sa peau de pêche était légèrement rougie au niveau des joues à cause de la chaleur. Ses lèvres remuaient lentement, elle murmurait un air qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais lui il était juste fasciné par cette fine couche rose humide qui les retraçait. Ses lèvres…Elle se maquillait rarement mais aujourd'hui elle s'était laisser convaincre par Ino. Après tout elle était en vacances, elle pouvait se permettre quelques folies. C'était un maquillage simple, un peu de gloss sur les lèvres, un fin coup de crayon au ras des cils seulement. Mais ce n'était pas peu pour lui. Il avait chaud. Chaud de la voir si proche de lui, il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour pouvoir frôler ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de peau. Son épaule. Il aurait pu remonter dans le creux de son cou pour finalement glisser ses doigts dans sa toison or, ou il aurait pu descendre…

-Shikamaru...

Le brun sursauta légèrement sortant de ses pensées.

-Hum ? Émit-il en se raidissant.

Il avait encore recommencé. Il s'était laissé à l'observer et cette chaleur l'avait encore une fois envahi jusqu'à lui en faire oublier le reste. A présent il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours chaud et la tiédeur printanière qui marquait ce jour ne l'aidait pas à se refroidir. Mais au moins il pouvait justifier ainsi les rougeurs qui devaient teindre ses joues. Il devait faire dans les 20°C. Cependant il ne pouvait pas tout justifier avec la chaleur. Son regard descendit sur son pantalon. Il se bénissait d'avoir le goût pour les bas larges. En plus d'être confortable ça lui permettait aussi de sauvegarder son honneur, c'était le chic. Mais ce n'était pas régler le problème, c'était juste le masquer. Il allait devoir se déplacer…

-Shikamaru ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son sourire amusé.

-je t'appelle depuis toute l'heure…

-Ah, pardon, j'étais dans mes…pensées…

-J'ai vu ça…Tu me passe ma bouteille ? Elle est à ta gauche.

Shikamaru attrapa l'objet frais et le lui tendis. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Il en déglutit.

-Je…Je vais y aller, dit-il.

La blonde lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur, se justifia-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait habituel.

C'était plutôt raté. Il se redressa comme même.

-Comme tu veux, lui dit-elle simplement en posant sa paire de lunette de soleil sur ses yeux.

Elle s'étira et referma les yeux.

Shikamaru l'admira une dernière fois. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait plus…

Il s'éloigna sans se retourner. Il aurait surement dû, car alors, il aurait aperçu ce petit sourire doux et amusé qui venait de s'étendre sur les lèvres de Temari.

« Continuer à le laisser mariner comme ça ou écourter ses souffrances… ? ».

La question ne se posait pas en fait. Son sourire s'agrandit. Hum, oui…Il faisait chaud mais pas suffisamment pour elle alors peut-être que quelques degrés en plus…Oui, elle allait continuer à faire augmenter la température…à sa façon.

…**Reviews ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que je continuerais à vous satisfaire ^^.**

Me revoilà donc aujourd'hui avec un que je viens tout juste d'écrire (plus long que les deux autres). Bon, il me laisse un peu dubitative mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! )**

**Jeu.**

Il n'aimait pas. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette façon qu'ils avaient de la dévisager et elle qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. En fait, si. Elle savait ce qu'elle attirait et elle jouait de ça. Elle souriait simplement, presque naïvement, dangereusement par moments, passait devant eux d'une démarche attractive, fière. Puis elle les snobait tout autant qu'elle leurs faisait comprendre qu'elle appréciait leurs compagnies. Alors, ils continuaient de la suivre, de lui tourner autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Ils s'armaient de ce qu'ils pensaient être leurs atouts de séduction et sortaient le grand jeu. Car oui, c'était un jeu. Un jeu auquel elle aimait s'amuser à son plus grand désespoir à lui. Même si lui avait compris que tout ça ne resterait qu'un jeu, que tous n'avait aucunes chances de goûter un jour _au pot de miel_, il avait du mal à supporter tout ce manège. Pourquoi s'amusait-elle à ça ? Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Il l'avait connu rebelle, fière, inapprochable et forte. Il l'avait vu sensible, subtile, mystérieuse, sûr d'elle et habile. Il l'avait senti séductrice par moment, parfois différente. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Joueuse et aguichante. Ça n'aurait pas été pour le déplaire si cela ne s'était pas fait en public, s'il n y avait eut que son regard posé sur elle et pas celui de ces types qui la dévoraient des yeux. Du coup, il n'aimait vraiment pas quand elle se comportait ainsi. Vraiment pas.

« _Quand les femmes agissent ainsi c'est pour attirer l'attention d'une personne en particulier_, lui avait dit Ino amusée.».

Lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Et puis, elle voulait attirer l'attention de qui ? A cette question Ino avait sourit malicieusement mais s'était contentée d'hausser les épaules :

«_ Va savoir, ils ne se comptent pas sur les doigts les mecs intéressant à Konoha_. »

Cependant son regard bleu pétillant de malice trahissait bien le fait qu'elle savait clairement le garçon que Temari cherchait à attirer. Lui avait fait une petite moue sentant une pointe jalousie n'être en lui ce qui avait fait rire Ino.

_« Tu veux une petite astuce pour qu'elle arrête son manège ? »_

Le sourire d'Ino s'était soudainement agrandit. Il avait acquiescé.

_« N'oublie pas que c'est un jeu. Parfois quand tu ne connais pas les cartes de ton adversaire, et que tu cherches tout de même à le déstabiliser, tu peux tout simplement copier son style si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »._

SxT

Elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette façon qu'elles avaient de le dévisager, de se dandiner devant lui, et lui qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. En fait si, il savait ce qu'il attirait et il jouait de ça. Il souriait simplement, séducteur, se montrait serviable, retournait les compliments, puis il s'en allait prétextant un quelconque truc à faire. Un petit salut de la main, un sourire mystérieux, un frôlement tout en subtilité. Chaleureux et distant à la fois, pas compliqué, mais elles étaient beaucoup à craquer pour sa simplicité. Son coté nonchalant aussi avait son charme tellement il contrastait avec son intelligence. Son regard noir et fin avait quelque chose d'énigmatique. Il était séduisant plus que jamais et elles étaient trop à s'en rendre compte. Ça la mettait en rogne. Tellement qu'elle-même avait arrêté son propre _petit jeu_. Et pourquoi agissait-il ainsi d'abord ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

_« J'ai vu Shikamaru-san aujourd'hui._

_-oh c'est vrai ! Et qu'a-t-il dit ? Il pourra venir où pas pour l'anniversaire de Aiko ?_

_-Il ne sait pas encore, il très occupé mais il fera de son mieux il m'a dit. Quand je l'ai vu il sortait des laboratoires. _

_-c'est vrai qu'il doit être très prit avec toutes ces histoires de message codé à déchiffrer. Mais il est tellement beau quand il réfléchit !_

_-il a un charme fou mais on dirait qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte lui-même. Il en est presque naïf, c'est si mignon !_

_-oui, je…_ »

Mais le regard refroidissant que lui lança Temari la fit taire. Les deux jeunes femmes déglutirent lentement et accélérèrent leur marche jusqu'à être suffisamment loin de cette _tarée_.

Temari grogna. On ne pouvait même plus se balader tranquillement dans la rue s'en croiser l'une de ses idiotes, vraiment ! Si c'était pour voir ces sottes en chaleurs baver en parlant de Shikamaru elle préférait encore rentrer chez-elle !

Et c'est la direction qu'elle prit finalement. Elle avait prévu de passer chez Ino pour une petite après-midi entre fille mais, là, franchement, elle n'avait plus la tête à ça. Tant pis, elle irait s'excuser demain pour le lapin. Pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se prélasser dans son fauteuil et oublier cette journée un peu trop éprouvante à son goût.

Cependant le destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Quand elle arriva chez-elle c'est la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir aujourd'hui qu'elle trouva adossé à la porte de sa maison.

_Shikamaru…_

Quand il croisa son regard surpris il se gratta la tête avec un petit air embêté mais ne bougea pas. C'est donc elle qui se rapprocha.

_« Je me demandais pendant combien de temps je devrais encore patienter dehors, _commença-t-il quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

_-je n'ai jamais dit que je te ferais entrée_, répliqua-t-elle comme à son habitude. »

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Shikamaru. Ça avait marché, elle était redevenue comme avant. Il remercia intérieurement Ino pour son idée pas si idiote finalement.

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ lui demanda-t-elle sans aucunes manières avec ce ton presque agressif qui lui ressemblait bien mieux que le ton mielleux qu'elle arborait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_-toujours aussi douce à ce que je vois. Ah, galère et moi qui venait juste te rendre visite !_ dit-il en affichant un air ennuyé.

_-et pourquoi ne rends-tu pas plutôt visite à tes admiratrices ?_

_-Mes admiratrices ? Si ne je te connaissais pas je croirais que tu es jalouse…_

Elle tiqua et Shikamaru se régala de son expression. Finalement, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Il sourit. C'était plus simple pour lui maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'avait insinué Ino. Ce fameux _garçon _dont Temari voulait attirer l'attention il lui semblait que_…_

_-N'est pas l'air si sûr de toi Shikamaru, tu es encore loin de la vérité, _le coupa-t-elle dans ses réflexions en entrant sa clé dans la serrure de la porte.

Un tour et elle l'ouvrit.

_-Peut-être bien… mais j'ai bien l'impression que je m'en rapproche, de cette vérité._

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur.

_-et si on arrêtait de jouer Temari ?_

La blonde se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

_-tu ne veux plus entrer finalement ?_

Shikamaru soupira. Pourquoi les femmes devaient toujours tout compliquer ?

Mais si c'était ainsi, il ne perdrait pas. Il entra à son tour.

**Voili voiloù…**

*l'auteur un peu inquiète*

**Vos avis ? ^^'**


End file.
